


Lindir X Reader

by CaptainRedwood



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3149993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainRedwood/pseuds/CaptainRedwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Travelling with Dwarves can be tiring. Thankfully, the company stops in Rivendale to rest. This was when you first met him, Elrond's right-hand man: Lindir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You follow the other dwarves further into rivendell. You stare up at the beautiful arched ceilings, your mind beginning to wander. Carved into the walls and roof were thousands of individual and delicate patterns each one as beautiful as the next. You trace your hand along the wall excited to see more. "Hey doesn't this place look-" You stop dead in your tracks. You looked up all of the dwarves were gone. In fact, You saw no one at all. Your heart began beating faster as you thought about being left alone and abandoned. You began to worry further realising you were in such an unfamiliar place. "May I help you?" You turn around to find the source of the kind voice. A tall, handsome elf with deep gleaming eyes was watching you with a calm smile. You remembered that he was the one who first welcomed you all (well Gandalf). "W-where did everyone go?" You whisper quietly as your nerves had got the better of you. Not just because the dwarves had left you but also because you were in the presence of a very handsome male elf. "They have begun eating. Shall I escort you?" He held out a hand to you and you felt time stop. Your heart beat more erratically but for a new purpose this time. You held his gaze before giving him a shy nod and placing your hand into his warm one. He gave your hand a short squeeze and shot you an adorable smile before leading you to where the dwarves were eating. You were watching him all the way. Every move he made you recorded in your mind, wanting to keep his image forever. The sun shone onto him as you walked and seemed to surround him like a golden aura. Every time you looked towards him you felt your heart leap a little inside your chest. Finally, you both came to a stop and he slowly dropped your hand he then bowed lightly to you before standing beside Elrond. You took a deep breath in, then took your seat beside fili.

Throughout the meal, your eyes kept wandering upwards towards where he stood at Elrond's side. You sighed deeply as you knew your affections were one-sided. "What's wrong, (y/n)?" Fili whispered beside you, a concerned look on his face. "It's nothing" you mumble quietly under your breath, looking up at the elf through your eyelashes. However, that time when you looked up at him, he seemed to notice your staring. He turned towards you, his deep eyes locking with yours. You blushed hard at being caught and quickly looked down away from his casting glance. "(Y/n)?" Fili questioned "Are you feeling sick? A fever?" Fili placed a cool hand on your burning face. "Your feel hot and your face is red too" he noted. "I-I'm not ill. I just..." You trailed off quietly, avoiding eye contact with him. "So who is?" Kili butted in, leaning across the table, grinning like a schoolboy. "Who's who?" Your head jolted up, knowing you'd been caught red-handed. "The elf you've been sending all those flirty glances to!" Kili chuckled, swinging his head around, scanning all the male elves to guess who it was. “I don’t know what you’re talking about” you lie blatantly. Fili scoffs. No way to hide it now, you tell yourself. “That one” You heard Kili call. Turning to face him you see his finger pointing towards the elf at Elrond’s side, the elf that you had been staring at. “How did you-” You cut yourself off but realised you had already given yourself away. “Aha! I knew it” Kili began poking your red cheeks while laughing like a giddy schoolboy. You sigh, giving up on hiding your feelings. “So..?” Fili questions you. “So, what?” You reply curiously. “Tell him” Kili stated bluntly. You gave Kili a look as you believed he was joking but his face, though smirking, showed seriousness. Before you could reply, from the other end of the table Bofur had stood above the Dwarves singing a familiar Dwarvish song. In the chaos, you casually slipped away from the table.

You were glad to have been able to escape Fili and Kili’s unending questions. Thorin’s nephews were close friends of yours but being around them both for long amounts of time wore out your patience. You sighed, sitting down on a bench close to what you assume to be a very extravagant fountain. For a moment you just sat there, staring at the fountain, your mind running away from you. “Excuse me?” A voice calls from behind you, startling you from your thoughts. Thinking you had done something wrong, you stood up abruptly instantly stuttering apologises. “I-I’m sorry. I just thought it would be okay to be here. I didn’t realise I-” You were shocked to feel a hand grip yours and hear a calm voice whisper to you. “No, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you I simply wished to ask your name” recognising the soft voice speaking to you, you turned around slowly facing the familiar elf’s radiant, gleaming eyes with your own. “My name?” You paused, unfocused and unsure that what was happening was real. “(y/n). My name is (Y/n)” at your answer, he gave you a soft smile. “How beautiful…” He whispered almost silently, his warm hand held firmly on yours as you watched your own reflection in his eyes. For a while, neither of you spoke, just gazing at eachother. Getting embarrassed at him staring at you for so long without speaking, you turned your face away. You heard him clear his throat and looked to him again, this time he was faced away from you, his face showing a faint blush. “My name is Lindir...I, um, forgot to say” his blush increased slightly as he said this. “Well, Lindir, It is nice to meet you” you lifted your hand up to shake his however when you did you realised your hands were entwined with his. How had you not realised sooner that your hands and his had slowly interlocked with each other? Daring a glance at his face, you notice that his face was much more redder than before as he too noticed your intertwined hands. “A-amin hiraetha” He stutters but does not release your hand. “Excuse me?” you didn’t know any elvish but in the situation you could take a good guess at what he said. “I apologise” Lindir bowed lightly at you, then looking up into your face as if searching for something. You were certain of it now, he was looking for something in your expression. Slowly and tentatively, Lindir raised a hand to cup your cheek, his thumb began to stroke your cheek softly. “Lotesse amin miqula lle?” He began leaning closer, his breath hitting your face ever so slightly. “What did you ask?” you voice was quiet and delicate, drawing him closer. He swallowed hard. “May I kiss you?” He whispered, his lips inches away from yours now. You couldn’t resist, for him to be so close and you to say no seemed impossible for you to do. Without giving him an answer in words, you closed the space between the two of you, lifting yourself up towards him as you pressed your lips firmly onto his. You brought your free hand up to his neck, pulling him closer before running your hands through his silky, dark brown hair. You both pulled away from each other, faces flushed, before a cough interrupted the two of you.


	2. Chapter 2

You both pulled away from each other, faces flushed, before a cough interrupted the two of you.

Looking around, you saw Lord Elrond stood by the fountain you had been inspecting earlier. Lindir pulled away from you and went to stand in front of the Lord of Rivendell. “My Lord Elrond” he said bowing politely, you could see Lindir’s face, blushing profusely. “I see you are getting familiar with our guests” Elrond said with such as straight face you were rather shocked until you noticed a small smile grace his lips, which went unnoticed by Lindir who simply blushed harder. “Once you have shown miss (y/n) to her room, I expect you to meet me in my study” Elrond ordered before walking away swiftly, his cloak flowing behind him gracefully. After Lord Elrond was out of sight, Lindir let out a deep sigh and returned his gaze to you as he straightened himself out. Looking at Lindir, you simultaneously broke out into a small laughing fit together. “Allow me to show you your room” he held out his hand for you to take, however, instead you linked your arm within his wanting to be closer to him. In reply, he simply smiled at you before leading you away in the direction of your room.  
-  
“Quel kaima” He whispered brushing back your fringe to kiss your forehead gently. You giggle as his lips brushed against you. “Good night” you whispered as he slowly trailed away from you. “Good night, Malamin” were his parting words as you watched his figure strut further away. You sighed and leaned against the door. “I knew it” Kili spoke, strutting out from the shadows, scaring you witless. “K-Kili. W-w-what are you doing here?” you were so startled you couldn’t speak properly. Kili simply stalked off back into the shadows, winking at you as he left. How long had he been there? What if he tells Thorin and the others? What about Lindir himself? "Kili, please don't-" You were cut off by Kili raising his hand in front of your face. "Don't worry. Your secrets safe with me" He chuckled giving you a wink before fleeting off back into the shadows. As Kili left, realization struck you. You came here with the dwarves and you would have to leave with the dwarves. You made a promise with to the king under the mountain to help him claim Erebor. So, what about Lindir? Where would he fit into any of this? With nothing but more questions than answers and your mind racing wildly, you didn't manage to get sleep that night. 

At the break of dawn, a knock came from your door. You peeked through the crack to see Thorin stood there, bags in hand and a stern look on his face. Had he found out? Then again, his face normally looks like that. As soon as you opened the door to him he spoke quickly: “Hurry and gather your things. We are leaving”. After speaking, he simply walk away, back down the corridor before you could say a word in return. You sighed, knowing you had no choice in the matter and had to go, leaving Rivendell and Lindir behind you. It was a wonderful night, but that was all it was - one night. With a sunken heart you began to pack. “You are leaving?” you heard a voice call from the doorway. Looking behind you, you came face to face with the last person you expected to see: Lindir. “Are you?” he repeated himself upon seeing your shocked face. “I’m so sorry, Lindir but my place is with them” as you spoke you could see his face twist in sorrow, your own face reflecting his emotions. “I see” his head dropped down as he looked at the floor. You felt your heart break for him but knew that this is what you had to do. You could not leave the only family you’d had in years. You’d earned the dwarves trust and their love, you could not leave them in the midst of their most important quest. Also, who else will watch over Fili and Kili if not you.  
“I understand” his voice spoke softly. You saw Lindir lift his head up to gaze into your eyes, his mouth smiling at you but his eyes still showed deep sadness. “Thank you” you kiss his lips with all the passion you felt in your heart. “You must promise me one thing though, Melamin” He held your hands in his owned and you could feel him shaking slightly. “What is it?” you look into his eyes with curiosity as his own bore into you as if seeing into your very soul. “You must promise to return to me” he whispered, drawing close to you. He gave you a short, sweet kiss before turning back to look into your eyes again, awaiting your answer. “I promise” your heart fluttered at the overwhelming smile he gave you. In the dim room, he looked like a star, shining brightly out against the darkness, drawing all your attention to him. “Vanimle sila tiri” he sighed against your lips, pulling you into another sweet kiss. He pulled away shortly only to say a few more words of elvish before driving into you for another kiss. “Oio naa elealla alasse'” his mouth moved away from you lips to kiss your cheek. “Lle naa vanima” He moved again, to kiss over your forehead. “Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au'” he kissed the tip of your nose making you giggle slightly. You had only just noticed that his arms had wrapped around your waist, as yours had to his neck. Finally recovering from Lindir’s unending delightful kisses, you remember the situation you were in as if falling from a dream back into real life. “I have to pack” you said, your tone flat as you looked at the floor to avoid Lindir’s interrogative eyes. “Allow me to help” he moved away from you, to pick up more of your belongings and place them in your luggage bags.

“Thank you” you said as he handed you the remaining of your bags. “The pleasure was mine, Melanmin” After that, neither of you spoke. You didn’t dare look into his face as you were afraid it would make leaving even harder. “Melamin” Lindir broke the silence softly, cupping a hand under your chin , lifting your face up to meet his eyes. “This is not goodbye forever” he spoke looking at you, though you felt he was comforting himself as well. You leaned your face in to his touch, finally having the guts to look directly into his eyes. “I know, because I made a promise and I intend to keep it” you saw Lindir relax slightly at your words. The unspoken bond you shared with him you could not even put into words. With him, you feel like the world is lighter. You don’t need any words to share your feelings with him, you could both see the emotions in the other’s eyes. “I will return to you, Lindir” you took a deep breath “...because I love you”. The look on his face as you spoke those words could keep your heart warm for years. “Amin mela lle” he gave you a soft, lasting kiss. Though you didn’t speak any elvish, you could understand his words. Unfortunately, now was the moment you were to be interrupted, yet again. “(y/n) we’re leaving. Hurry!” Fili shouted over his shoulder as he hauled a huge rucksack of food over his shoulder, most likely food stolen from Rivendell’s kitchen. Giving Lindir a goodbye kiss which felt like it lasted a millenium, you sprinted off to join your dwarven companions. “Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au'” was the last thing you could hear from the elf as his figure finally disappeared into the distance, once known as Rivendell. “Till we meet again...I promise” you whispered to yourself looking back to where you lover resided, waiting patiently for your return. You smiled to yourself, knowingly. Knowing that he would wait a millions years or more for you. Only for you.


	3. Chapter 3

Sitting on a Rivedell bench watching the fountain like you did many years before, you stroke your stomach, humming happily. You could feel your unborn baby moving inside. "Lindir, come here" you called over to your husband who quickly rushed over to you. "Is something wrong?" He asked worriedly, kneeling down beside you, looking into your face with furrowed brows. You laughed lightly at him before pulling his hand onto your stomach to feel his child move too. You hear Lindir sigh deeply beside your ear, his face lightting up instantly. "It won't be too long until we can meet him" Lindir smiles with all the warmth in his heart as he strokes your swollen stomach. "Him? Our baby will be a beautiful girl just like her mother" you teased kissing Lindir's lips. "Not only beautiful but strong, willful, intelli-" you cut off Lindir's loving list by crashing your lips into his. "Lindir" you whispered softly, looking up into your husbands deep eyes. His eyes were the same since that day, you noticed. Nothing had changed. His eyes still held that same deep, affectionate shine towards you. As if your presence alone shined in his life. "Lindir" you spoke to him as if you were newly in love. "Yes, Lirimaer?" H named you 'loved one' ever since you got married, making your heart flutter each time he spoke it. "Amin mela lle" you gave him a gentle kiss, breaking away as you felt more kicks from your baby. "Belegur" your husband spoke, looking towards your stomach once again. "What does that mena?" you asked, your were still learning elvish so mostly you had to ask what people meant. "It means strong heart, so no matter girl or boy, our child will definitely have a strong, loving heart" his eyes never left your stomach as if envisioning the child within. "Just like their father" you guided Lindir towards you, kissing him once more on the lips. "Just like their mother" he replied, stroking your cheek and kissing you deeply. You both sat together for a while, on the familiar bench in Rivendell, reminiscing, telling stories, discussing the future and mainly just enjoying each others company. You sighed happily, leaning your head on Lindir's chest, simply enjoying the peace. "Thank you" Lindir spoke, disturbing the silence. "What for?" you looked into his face, confused. "For keeping your promise" he replied, pulling your head back to lean against his chest. you giggled quietly to yourself. Thank you for everything, you thought to yourself, listening to Lindir's beating heart. His heart that was beating for you.


End file.
